


Because It's You

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight of blood really bothers Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: This is the result of a prompt given to me by ml_spike. She supplied the first sentence.

“Aw, crap!”

The exclamation caused Sam to set aside the carburetor she was working on, wipe her hands, and step through the door from the garage into the kitchen. “Janet? What’s wrong?”

The brunette was standing at the kitchen sink holding her left hand under the running water. On the counter next to her was a broken glass. Even before she rushed to Janet’s side, Sam could see blood was mixing with the water than ran down from her hand.

“Janet!”

“I’m alright, Sam. I just cut my hand.” She pulled her hand out from under the faucet and looked at the injury. “Unfortunately, I think I’m going to need some stitches. Get me my bag, please, Sam.”

When Sam didn’t move or respond Janet looked at her. The blonde was extremely pail and looked like she was about to pass out. Her blue eyes were as wide as saucers.

“Sam?”

Still no sign she’d heard her.

“Hey, Sam!”

“Huh?” Sam was finally able to tear her eyes away from the blood flowing from her lover’s hand. She swallowed hard around the dryness of her mouth and throat.

“Will you get my bag, please? I don’t want to bleed all over the car on the way to the hospital.”

“Uh… bag… right.” She left the kitchen and ran up the step to their bedroom to retrieve Janet’s medical bag.

Upon Sam’s return, Janet managed to place an absorbent bandage over the cut and wrap her hand with some gauze. All the while, she kept a close eye on her still very pale lover.

“Sam? Do you think you can drive me to the hospital?”

The blonde nodded.

~~~

At the hospital one of Janet’s colleagues removed the bandage and inspected the wound. “Yep, you’re going to need about ten stitches.”

Sam sat on the gurney next to the Janet, but when Dr. Ellison injected some lidocaine so she could start stitching, the blonde turned green and rushed to the bathroom to toss her cookies. By the time she returned Dr. Ellison was just finishing up bandaging Janet’s hand.

She sheepishly walked out to the car next to Janet and started the car.

“Sam?”

“Hmm?”

“Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re a soldier with field medic training; you’ve seen and even treated some pretty bad wounds. So what happened today?”

Sam closed her eyes for a few moments before she looked at Janet. “What I’ve seen and done in the field has nothing to do with it. I…” She trailed off as she tried to order her thought and feelings. “It’s different… because it’s you.”

FIN


End file.
